Rwby for the Holidays
by Dickard
Summary: I've decided to start a series of shorts based on major holidays and the characters of RWBY. In my tradition of being late for the holidays, I bring you a double hitter with "Never take a Swing at History" and "Beware: Explosive Content"
1. Ruby:Playground Defender(Halloween)

Elementary-School Hero

Even though Patch could be considered a large island, it was small in comparison to the rest of Vale and Patch elementary was an equally small school though it would later be considered the starting place for a great hero. The future hero in question was just a small girl, playing without a care in the world. Ruby Rose was only in first grade when a landmark event would occur in her life and it all began as she was swinging by herself on the monkey bars during recces. The raven-haired girl was going back and forth like on a regular day, except this was no ordinary day, it was Halloween. It was the time that Ruby felt at her best, not because of the candy but the costumes. Ruby never went as a grotesque ghoul or blood-covered werewolf, instead she used All Hallows Eve to act out her dream of being a huntress; she dressed in a black dress covered with red-trim on the edges, black combat boots and a red cloak to top off the outfit. Not many people could guess Ruby's costume from a glance but she was happy with it, she was even thinking about making some modifications and wearing it more often. It was very abruptly that Ruby heard a sound that shook her out of her carefree state, a cry for help.

Ruby craned her neck in the direction of the sound as best she could to see what was happening. From her position, Ruby could just make out the scene of a girl from her class in a princess costume being attacked by a boy, also from her class, dressed in a black jacket and pants designed to look like a Beowolf. Others might see this same scenario and see it as a school yard scuffle, best handled by an adult but not Ruby. She saw it as one of the action comics she loved so much come to life, the princess being attacked by a vicious monster, how could she resist the chance to be the guardian of the playground? The would-be huntress jumped down from the bars and started to rush over toward the scene, momentarily stopped by the realization that she lacked one of the key elements of her costume, a weapon. The papier-mache scythe she and her father had put together had been put in the closet for recess by her teacher because "it would make the other students jealous," Mrs. Bryans had said rather quickly. The hooded huntress looked around her for something to use to fight off the grim, her prayers were answered in the form of a large stick that looked sturdy enough to fight off vicious evil creatures.

Now armed for battle, Ruby rushed toward the scene yet again, right as cries of "YOU BIG MEANIE," entered the airways. The boy was trying to drip his spit onto the girl but she was struggling to keep him at bay. The whole exchange was broken up in the moment that Ruby took her weapon, pulled back as far as she could and swung at the boy's head. With a sickening SMACK, the costumed-clad boy was sent to the ground, clutching his head where Ruby had landed her first shot. The boy's face was soon covered in tears as he rolled on the floor. Ruby ignored the boys wailing and instead offered her hand to the dirt-covered princess. "Are you ok," the playground huntress asked as she helped the girl to her feet. The girl nodded and thanked Ruby and gave her a kiss on the cheek as a reward, something that made the raven-haired girl blush and feel verified as a hero. Unfortunately for Ruby, her moment of glory was short lived as she felt a pair of hands push her and she fell into the dirt. The playground warrior quickly stood up and faced her attacker, which turned out to be two more boys dressed as grim, an Ursa and a Boarbatusk.

Little Ruby wasn't afraid of her new opponents, she only steadied her weapon in front of her, ready for the first strike. "Why'd you hit Greg you butt face," the Ursa boy shouted. Ruby made an annoyed expression at the boys. "That dumb butt was attacking the princess," she defended, pointing at the girl's now tattered costume. "She probably deserved it," the Boarbatusk boy countered in his chirpy voice. "She's a ugly princess anyway," the other boy added, waving his plastic claws at the dark-haired girl. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY, YOU LOOK LIKE THOSE GRIM POOPED YOU OUT, YOU JERKS," the princess shouted over Ruby's shoulder. The pair of playground grim both turned red in the face and stomped their way toward Ruby with the intention of going through her. Ruby heard a high-pitched shrink behind her and the sounds of fast footfalls but she had no time to examine the situation any further as a claw came at her face. Luckily, the girl was able to block the claw with her weapon, she then quickly stepped back, held the stick as if it was a sword and launched a vicious attack at the Ursa boy's side and stomach. Injured, the Ursa tried to counter Ruby but was slowed down by his injuries, the costumed-fighter simply tripped the boy up with her foot, sending him to the ground. Only the Boarbatusk was left, his hands were in cased in mitts that where designed to look more like hooves, as such, the boy instead decided to use his feet, which were covered by normal sneaker, to kick Ruby in the chest. The ravened haired huntress fell over but was not out as she used her vantage point on the ground to take the stick in one hand and hit the Boarbatusk in the knees. As her attacker gripped one of his knees in pain, Ruby cocked her arm back and gave him a clean shot to the nose. The bully spun around in a daze from the shot and Ruby found his back turned to her. This allowed the little-huntress to show off some of her gymnastic skills as she flipped over the boy and pulled his costume's hood over his head as far as it could go and then returning the kick to the chest, the ruffian then fell to the ground with a thud.

Ruby felt proud of herself as she looked at the three grim that she had defeated single-handedly. In her pride, Ruby failed to notice the large 5th grade boy dressed as a Goliath until he picked her up by the arms, putting her in a full nelson. "You idiots," the boy barked, "stop being wimps and get up. The remaining costume-clad thugs sluggishly picked themselves back up and made their way toward their pray. The dark-haired girl wasn't sure how many punches they got in but she could feel her stomach start to hurt and her face wasn't in any better condition. The only thing that saved the little fighter was the flashback of her sister teaching her a special move to use against boys. Ruby stretched her legs downward as far as they could go and swung them back and then forward, directly into the groins of two of four of her attackers. The Goliath boy released his grip when Ruby's legs swung back and directly into his knees. Now free, the would-be-huntress gripped her weapon as if it was a staff and struck the remaining boy in front of her in the stomach. Without turning around, Ruby thrusted her staff behind her for what she hoped was going to be another groin attack, instead, she hit the large boys thigh, doing little damage. Clearly still angered by her attempt to hit him, the goliath lifted Ruby by the arm and headed for the merry-go-round. Ruby was casually tossed onto the playground equipment and before she could get her wits about her, it started to spin.

She was starting to feel nauseous as her vision started to blur and the merry-go-round kept increasing speed. Amidst all that was happening, Ruby decided it was time to mimic television. She steadied, found the blur that was her attacker herself, took a runners stance and then leapt off the spinning wheel. Ruby made sure to put both of her feet in front of her for a high speed missile drop kick that sent the boy down to the ground. After her nimble takedown "GET HER," was all Ruby had as a warning as three boys rushed toward her, a move she was able to sidestep, sending the boys careening into the merry-go-round. Now that three of her foes were piled up on a piece of recreational equipment, Ruby smirked as she hatched a plan to end this brawl. Ruby walked over to where the Goliath laid on the ground, stood over his face and let a shotgun blast of spit fly. The boy quickly jumped back up onto his feet, looking around hastily for what had hit him. "What the—, "was all the boy could say as her went to move and fell over onto the merry-go-round, just noticing that Ruby had tied his shoes together. Ruby's grin grew as she approached the wheel and started to push on one of the bars, her confidence faded as the carousel refused to budge under the combined weight of the riders, a fact that was growing more concerning since the four troublemakers were starting to regain composure and get back up. _"come on, move,"_ Ruby thought, she was starting to panic. Suddenly the merry-go round started to move and Ruby began to gain speed quicker then she thought possible. Soon the scene around her became blurry again, but now there was the addition of a flurry of rose petals. Ruby was reaching impossible speeds and she couldn't resist the urge to keep going!

With Ruby's increased speed came the formation of a large sand tornado that shot out heavy gust that whipped onlookers in the face. It seemed like there was no end in sight until the winds began to slow and four boys shot out of the funnel and into a pile on the playground. Once the wind completely died, Ruby stood by herself, swaying drunkenly back and forth,

" _I think I went too fast."_

Ruby swayed around for a little longer but she was soon able to see straight again and her vision landed on the pile of defeated grim. Ruby smiled brightly at her first victory as a huntress and to celebrate, she walked over to the group and climbed to the top and struck a victorious pose by using the top boy to place one of her boots and the next one down as a pedestal for her other foot. It was the greatest Ruby had felt for all of her first grade year, nothing was—

"RUBY ROSE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW YOUNG LADY-?"

"—and that's how Ruby singlehandedly put a stop to dressing up for Halloween at Patch Elementary," present day Yang spoke with glee as her younger sister sat on her bed, her hood pulled all the way over her face.

"Wow that was—detailed," Blake said.

"It doesn't surprise me to hear that Ruby was always a trouble maker," Weiss quipped

"I was just trying to save the princess!" Ruby tried to defend herself. "You do realize that you could have told the very-same teacher who yelled at you instead of trouncing on those hooligans." Weiss countered

"She has a point Ruby, you did get suspended for a week for that, not that getting out of school is a bad thing," her sister added with a sly grin. Ruby didn't really buy any of it, she felt she did the right thing and simply jumped up from her bed, shouted, "As a huntress of Beacon, I'll protect all the princesses on all the playground of Vale, and anywhere else." and then leave the room with a slam of the door, leaving the rest of the girls in shock. The dark-haired girl took a more casual pace as she walked through Beacon and headed toward her locker. Opening it, she saw Crescent Rose at the front, which she casually pushed to the side to get a look at what was behind it, an aged but resilient stick with a few impact marks scattered around the edges.


	2. Never Take a Swing at History(TurkeyDay)

Never take a Swing at History

Normally, Beacon's halls were crowded with students filtering into their classes. However, today, not a soul found themselves in the halls of Vale's greatest academy. Instead, students sat in the dining hall, making conversation as they patiently waited for their headmaster to appear. Just as the sounds of idle chatter grew to be almost unbearably loud, the subtle sound of a gruff voice clearing his throat immediately silence the would-be warriors. The sea of students all turned their attention to a make-shift platform that sat at the front of the dining hall, a microphone standing on the top of it.

Behind the microphone stood Beacon's headmaster, Professor Ozpin, looking to confirm that all attention was focused on him. After a long pause, he spoke, "Well, here we are, it is god to see that you are all doing well. As I can imagine, you all must be very anxious to return to your families and celebrate the coming holiday and I would not be the one to stop you. However, I feel it would be a disservice to the student body if we did not hold our own celebration and reflect on what it is that we are celebrating."

Suddenly, a holographic image appeared behind the headmaster. The image was that of a large, brutish, man, almost ancient in appearance. The large brute was covered in the furs of animals, his helmet, coat and boots, all seemed to be covered in the pelts of past prey. This creature did not appear to be pleasant as he wore a vicious scowl on his face and wielded two large, blood stained, axes in each hand.

"This," Ozpin began, "is Grongar the Malicious. He was a cruel tyrant, one of the most brutal warriors in all of Remnant's history, and the reason for the holiday that we celebrate to this very day." At this point, the students were beginning to settle in for what they felt was going to be a long history lesson. "From where Grongar finds his origins, not even modern historians know, but we do know that he was an unparalleled conquer, having taken over the entirety of his native land, according to historical accounts. Having grown bored from the lack of worthy challengers, Grongar decided to move on to new lands, and further conquests. The tyrant then spent six years cleat cutting his land in order to build a fleet of ships the likes of which had never been seen before, and having completed that, her set off for uncharted land but, of course, not before setting fire to his original empire.

Grongar would soon discover a new place to conquer, with its own indigenous people. These natives were highly-skilled in the creation of new tools and greeted Grongar with generous hospitality. He was introduced to the many tool that these people used to improve everyday life and made up the foundation of their society. According to written accounts of the time, by sunset, Grongar had decided to take the tools that had been shown to him, and instead of use them for their intended purpose, he loaded them into his crossbow and fired them at the indigenous people, thus beginning his takeover and a tradition of weaponry that we follow even to this day. It should also be noted th—"

Any further history lecture was interrupted by the sound of a gruff, almost maniacal, laugh echoing through the hall. The students began to look around the room, searching for the source of the disturbance. The teachers wore calm expressions, awaiting the owner of the laugh to reveal themselves. The laugh began to become louder and louder and as it did, the more a slight bit of femininity could be heard. The cackling continued to grow and then, suddenly, silence. A brown blur fell from the ceiling of the dining hall and onto the center table with a loud "THUNK!"

What was revealed to the on looking students left them with befuddled faces. It was their fellow student, Nora Valkyrie, dressed in head to toe in fur. She wore a helmet, large coat, pants and boots made of unkempt fur, her hammer strung on her back. Her pale skin and red hair, stood in blatant contrast to her costume.

"MISS. VALKRYIE, WOULD YOU MIND EXPLANING WHY IT IS YOU CHOSE TO INTERRUPT THE HEADMASTERS SPEECH," roared Glynda Goodwitch, who stood next the Professor Ozpins makeshift podium. The professors angered inquiry was only met by the same forced cackle, and Nora, taking her hammer and pointing it at her teacher. When Nora spoke, it was not her own voice, but a thick Nordic accent instead. "You wench, you dare speak to Grongar that way, I, who has destroyed all that stand in front of him!" Nora's response did nothing to improve Professor Goodwitch's mood, her scowl only growing on her face. "Now you're threatening a teacher, your level of disrespect seems to know now bounds," the professor responded, her voice calming but still filled with murderous rage.

"I will give you one chance to join your fellow students at the table after you apologize to the Professor." Nora chuckled at her instructor and continued to berate her instructor, this time, her accent became somewhat Irish. "Ah, this lass thinks she's got what it takes to stand up to Grongar? Well, then I think it's time she proves that she's more than just flapping gums."

Before Nora could hear Professor Goodwitch's response she was pulled down by the collar by a familiar blonde girl. "Are you crazy? Are you really trying to fight a teacher, I'm all for a fight but, she's a teacher! You'd get creamed!"

"AND EXPELLED," added the white-haired heiress sitting next to Yang.

Nora only freed herself from Yang's grip and returned to her position, pointing her weapon at her instructor. "I will not be intimidated by this women, I am a warrior. HAVE AT YOU WENCH!" Nora shot off, leaping toward the stage, her jump carrying her almost the entire length of the table. As she went to plant her foot for another jump, the place where she was about to her foot mysteriously cracked and she fell through the table as she put her weight on it.

Normally, being sent through a table was not something that would phase a Beacon student but the fall was accompanied by dozens of falling heavy plates that were filled with food, rendering her unconscious. The silence that followed Nora's defeat was broken by the sounds of Professor Ozpin clearing his throat bellowing throughout the room. The crowd turned back to face their Headmaster. "If security would be kind enough to escort Ms. Valkyrie to the infirmary that would speed things along quite nicely. Now, where was I? Ah yes, it should be noted that—" The professor continued his speech uninhibited as he chose to ignore the hushed whispers that littered the room, ignoring his history lesson.


	3. Beware:Explosive Content(Christmas)

Beware: Explosive Content

"DON'T ANYONE MOVE, DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING," were the first words to come out of Professor Oobleck's mouth as he burst into the Beacon dining hall. Students had been eagerly exchanging gifts with one another but were now stared at their professor with baffled expressions. Finally, a certain white-haired heiress in the crowed asked for clarification, "Professor Oobleck, what exactly—"

"Nononono," the professor interrupted with a hushed tone, "not a word Miss Schnee, the wrong sonic frequency could lead to triggering a chemical reaction that, in turn, would cause an exothermic reaction with enough power to decimate the entire academy." The raven haired girl next to Weiss scratched her head, "an exo what now," she inquired

"An explosion you dunce," Weiss clarified, following her professors advice and speaking in a whisper.

"Oh, ok, that makes sens—BUT WEISS, AN EXPLOSION WOULD BE BAD!"

Ruby was promptly smacked on the back of the head and reprimanded by her partner in a hushed whisper, "Quiet you idiot, the professor just said not to make a sound." Professor Oobleck pushed his glasses up to his face and addressed the students in front of him, "Thank you Miss Schnee. Now, to bring you all up to speed on the current impending calamity that we are facing It seems that a serum I was working on, which has highly explosive properties, has found its way into this very cafeteria."

Weiss raised her hand, "Professor, why were you working on something so dangerous at the academy?" The fast-talking professor did not flinch at the question, "originally, the serum was designed to cure all-known diseases, and several that have never been heard of, but through several unexpected developments, which I do not have the time to expound upon, it became highly volatile."

"But, how did it end up—"

"Miss Schnee! As much as I would love to continue this chat, we simply do not have time," the teacher exclaimed, silencing Weiss and causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Now," he continued, ignoring Weiss' glare, "I must find some way of tracking the serum amongst all these gifts. My years of in the field work gave me an adept sense of smell that allowed me to track the serum's scent to this point but I seem to have lost it. If only we had something that can accurately pinpoint particular odors"

Ruby practically jumped out of her seat and reached under it for her bag. From it, Ruby pulled out a small fury creature and shoved it in her professor's faces. "WE HAVE ZWEI," she shouted as the dog yipped, both was immediately silenced by the students around them. However the professor seemed pleased with Ruby's solution. "Brilliant idea Miss Rose! Here, I have a sample of the serum with me in my bag.

The professor pulled out a square glass container with a green hue to it, uncorked the top and put it up to Zwei's nose. Weiss was able to catch a whiff from the bottle and furrowed her eyebrows at it, "Professor, are you sure you didn't mixed that up with your cologne, it smells at lot like—" a hand was shoved in Weiss' face, "Please, Miss Schnee, I believe we are making some progress in retrieving the serum." As the professor said, Zwei put his nose to the bottle and then raised it to the open air. He soon jumped out of Ruby's arms and began to sniff each of the remaining wrapped presents one by one with the professor and Ruby following close behind.

After several minutes of searching, Zwei stopped at a medium-sized present wrapped in green paper and began to bark at it. "Good boy Zwei," Ruby whispered, rewarding him with a pat on the head. The professor pushed ahead of the pair and turned to address everyone. "Yes, well done my canine friend, now I will be taking this back to my office and begin the necessary process to—"

As the professor began another long winded explanation, he failed to notice that Zwei had taken an interest in the wrapping of the seemingly innocent gift, and began to peel it with his teeth. The professor also failed to notice that Ruby's interest in the present as her dog uncovered it. Team RWBY's leader skulked carefully past her teacher and put her hands on the lip of the box that was revealed after Zwei had finished tearing the wrapping off.

Upon seeing no signs of danger, she threw the top of the box off as quickly as possible, peered into the box, and then turned pale as she collapsed on the ground. "Ruby! Ruby, are you ok," Weiss ran to her leader to check to see if she was alright. After checking Ruby and seeing that she was indeed not in any life threatening condition, Weiss peered into the box herself, and then screamed at the sight she saw.

"OH SWEET DUST," the white haired heiress cried "I had my suspicious but it's worse than I ever could have can imagine, I don't want to ever see again!" The heiress continued to scream and rant at the top of her lungs while covering her eyes. Other student became curious about the contents of the box and began to investigate it for themselves. Inside the box, was a picture of professor Oobleck in a compromising position on a bed, his shame only covered by a blanket, and surrounded by roses.

"In my own defense," the teacher said, "I did say I would open it up in my office, this was meant for a lady friend of mine, of course." It was quite some time before the students of Beacon were able to look at their professor again, and much later before they actually began to return to his classroom.


End file.
